The Last
by daehwinside
Summary: "It is our last performances in Produce 101, the end of this show, indeed. But it's not the end of us two, right?" ㅡ김 사무엘. [Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi. Produce 101 Season 2. OOC. Oneshot.]


_"국님 프로듀서님, 잘부탁드립니다!"_

 _Daehwi tersenyum lebar. Hampir saja setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya, kalau saja ia tidak menahannya. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Konser berjalan dengan lancar. Semua kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Semuanya berjalan lancar._

 _Daehwi melambaikan tangannya ke arah kerumuman fans dibawahnya. Tak sengaja ia menoleh ke kanan dan matanya menangkap sosok trainee yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tersenyum ke arah kerumunan fans. Senyum Daehwi memudar._

 _Ah, ia lupa. Tidak semua hal yang ia inginkan menjadi kenyataan._

*

"Hm? Apa ini?"

Tangan Daehwi menarik sebuah amplop putih dari dalam tas nya. Ia membolak-balikkan amplop tersebut. Tidak ada namanya. Daehwi mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang menaruh ini di tas nya?

"Amplop apa itu, Daehwi?"

Suara Jinyoung membuat Daehwi menoleh. Ah, ia lupa kalau sekarang ia berada di dorm Wanna One dan sekamar dengan Jinyoung. Daehwi mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Kelihatannya seperti sebuah surat."

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah saklar lampu. "Kau mau membacanya sekarang? Kalau tidak, aku mau mematikan lampunya. Aku mau berlayar ke alam mimpi secepatnya."

Daehwi terkekeh lalu melipat amplop tersebut, "Matikan saja, _Hyung_. Aku akan membacanya besok saja."

Jinyoung tersenyum dan menekan saklar sehingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Tidak gelap gulita, karena masih ada lampu tidur yang remang-remang diatas lemari pakaian mereka.

Terdengar suara Jinyoung naik ke kasur yang ada di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas, "Selamat malam, Daehwi."

"Uhm, selamat malam, _Hyung_."

Oke, sekarang waktunya Daehwi untuk tidur juga. Ia meletakkan amplop tersebut di bawah bantalnya. Ia menaikkan selimut lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha tertidur.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Daehwi membuka matanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendecak kecil. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Daehwi terus-terusan terpikir tentang amplop tadi. Apa ia cek sekarang saja, ya?

Baiklah, Daehwi sudah memutuskan. Lebih baik ia memeriksanya sekarang daripada tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran. Tangan Daehwi merayap ke bawah bantalnya lalu menarik amplop yang ia lipat tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih handphone nya, lalu menghidupkan mode senter.

Daehwi merobek ujung amplop itu perlahan dan hati-hati. Jangan sampai isi didalamnya robek. Siapa tahu kan isinya uang? Lumayan, bisa untuk beli Banana Strawberry Juice di supermarket.

Oh, ternyata isinya surat. Seperti dugaan. Ia membuka lipatan surat tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegang handphone sementara tangan kirinya memegang surat tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu membaca surat anonim tersebut.

*

 ** _170102_**

 ** _From the one who wish a happy ending for both of us._**

 ** _To the one who always shine brightly on this letter's sender's heart._**

 _Halo, Hyung._

 _Melalui surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Hyung. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Terimakasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Terimakasih sudah menghiburku saat aku sedang dalam posisi terburukku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Hyung. Aku juga merasa sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang sudah menakdirkan kita untuk bertemu._

 _Hari ini hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir konser Produce 101. Aku sangat bahagia menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang mendukungku disana. Kau benar, Hyung. Tidak berhasil menjadi pemenang bukan berarti aku tidak punya orang yang mendukungku diluar sana._

 _Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kita bertemu, Hyung. Setelah hari ini berakhir, kita akan sibuk mempersiapkan debut masing-masing. Kau yang sibuk mempersiapkan debut dengan Wanna One dan aku yang sibuk mempersiapkan debut solo ku. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, apalagi bertemu._

 _Apa kau akan melupakanku? Aku harap tidak, Hyung._

 _Kita sudah membuat banyak kenangan indah bersama. Selama empat bulan, aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatmu, itt feels like home. Kita berdua juga sudah mengalami banyak hal yang melelahkan hati dan raga, namun kita berhasil melewatinya. Aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan yang menetes dari matamu, Hyung._

 _Semoga kita berdua sukses di jalan masing-masing, Hyung. Jangan lupakan aku dan tetaplah menjadi Lee Daehwi yang ku kenal. Jangan pernah berubah._

 _This is the last day of our concert and the end of Produce 101, indeed. But it's not the last for us two, right?_

 _Of course its not the last. Even if this is the last of us, I will never can get over you. Because i am your belonging._

 _I love you, Hyung. And it will never change. 우리 다시 만나, 형._

 _The most handsome friend of yours,_

 _Kim Samuel._

*

" _The most handsome friend of yours? Its no sense_. Daniel _hyung_ jauh lebih tampan darimu, Sam."

Daehwi tertawa kecil. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya.

"Kenapa dia menulis surat yang _cheesy_ seperti ini?"

"Dan kenapa pula aku menangis membaca surat tidak bermutu seperti ini?"

Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes, Daehwi meremas surat di tangannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Samuel bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir aku akan melupakannya? Dasar bodoh. Tidak punya otak."

Daehwi kembali mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha meredam tangisannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Tangannya perlahan merapikan kembali surat yang tadi di remasnya. Matanya tertuju pada kalimat terakhir surat yang di berikan Samuel. Daehwi tersenyum simpul. Ia menghela nafas. Lalu bergumam pelan,

" _I love you too, Sam. And it will never change. 우리 다시 만나_."

ㅡ끝.

*

 ** _[A/N]_**

 ** _INI APAAAN FIX GAJE BANGET YA Aku balik lagi dengan cerita dengan genre yang sama dengan story story ku sebelumnya (read: gaje)_**

 ** _Aku sedih banget pas streaming konser dua hari ini guys ㅠ rasanya ga rela gitu produce 101 berakhir. Rasanya cepet banget. Rasanya baru aja minggu lagi aku dabbing pake performance rap nya no name. Rasanya baru aja minggu lalu aku cursing mnet tapi sekarang semuanya udah berakhir *cries in korean*_**

 ** _Eh maap jadi curcol :"((_**

 ** _Oh iya karena di review nya banyak yang penasaran soal reaksi daehwi pas dapet surat, oke deh aku mutusin buat nambahin sedikit hehe. Semoga makin suka Daehwi ya_**

 ** _so what do you think about this cheesy story? Let me know from your comment!_**


End file.
